one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Revan X Henry Cooldown
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two cold, lightsaber wielding Badasses go toe to toe, blade to blade, face to face to decide who is the greatest! Who will win, one of the assassins? or a Sith Lord that puts Vader to shame? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Revan.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Henry Cooldown.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Henry Cooldown was so faraway from his home Planet, that it's like a nightmare. Henry pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Henry Cooldown: Guh... Shit. This is real. After the realization, a hooded entity with a red mask approached the assassin with the Cross Sword. Henry knew him anywhere; it was Darth Revan, and as he got closer, Cooldown did a first warning by activating his Cross Sword, and pointing it at Revan. Henry: How the hell did I get here? Why am I LIGHTYEARS away from Earth?! Why aren't you revealing your Identity?! ARE YOU EVEN GODDAMN LISTENING?!? Revan knew Henry was far too weak, but by using the Force, he immediately changed his mind after finding some kind of potential via Force Sense. (Cues Star Wars: KOTOR Music- The Sith/Endar Spire) Revan: Foolish Questions... ... Idiotic Answers. Revan then activated his red Lightsaber, ready for a duel to see how powerful Henry Cooldown really is... The Fight HEAVEN OR HELL... LET'S ROCK! 59.9-51.6: Both foes clashed swords for a bit, then Henry made a giant gash in Revan's chest. Revan, though, utilized both sides of the force to heal his intensely painful wound. 53.7-52.9: Darth Revan: Fool... 54.3-51.7: Henry: (What the Fuck!! Do I have to decapitate him to win!?!) 51.2-43.4: Apparently Henry is right. He needed to slice the head off clean to attain victory. But he'll have to be crafty. Just going for one part alone will allow Revan to find out his strategy. Revan used his Force Lightning on Henry in order to paralyze him. Henry simply used his Cross Sword to swat the attack. 45.7-43.5: Revan: Impressive, Young Man. 43.1-39.8: Henry: BULLSHIT! Even my baby brother could do what I just did! 39.5-30.8: Henry then decided to pick up the pace, and attack from a distance. It didn't work. Even with his energy ball shooting, Revan simply took ahold of all three orbs, collided all three, and turned them to sparks. But it was a small price to pay as Revan was wide open for attack. He was stabbed in the heart. 31.1-29.3: Henry: Stop letting up, you fucking Darth Vader plagiarist! 27.8-23.5: Darth Revan: I don't need to. I already have... 22.9-20.5: As Henry pulled out his Beam Katana, Revan's chest only healed quicker. This came as a shock to Cooldown as what if his strategy backfires? 20.2-15.9: Henry Cooldown: (THIS IS FRIGGEN BULLCRAP! This Darth Vader ripoff can heal any-fucking-WHERE??!) 20.1-14.3: Darth Revan: (This man considers himself an assassin. I have seen better from my old apprentice, Darth Malak...) 14.1-5.7: Revan used an ability to go faster than normal, faster enough to go somersaulting in the air. Revan slashed over, and over, but his Force ability had to wear out eventually... As a result, Henry attempted to stab him to the brain as a last resort. (Star Wars: KOTOR Music- The Sith/Endar Spire Ends.) SHING!!! The attack worked. But... Revan wasn't dead yet for some reason. Revan slashed the hands off of Henry, and pulled out Cooldown's Cross Sword, and healed again! Henry was grimacing in pain, as Revan put his Lightsaber to his neck. Revan used telepathy at that point. 5.6-0.1: Revan: (It had to be this way. Not for your insolence, but by your foolish strategy to be reckless. But you do have one redeeming quality; you can put up a good fight. For that, I'm proud...) Revan the used his force power to instantaneously murder Henry as a result. Sir Henry Motherfucker never had a chance... K.O.! As Revan walked away, Henry seemed to be dreaming despite being dead. Nobody knew what it was about, all that's known is that Minny was the one that welcomed Henry to the Unknown realm. Then, a bright light appeared before Henry's ghost, it's power is Tier-0, as powerful as it gets. When the Light dimmed down, the only part of Henry left was the hollow, hollow body the spirit left... Results/Credits (Cues Star Wars Episode 3 soundtrack- Battle of the Heroes) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DARTH REVAN! Darth Revan is from STAR WARS: Knights of the Old Republic, owned by Bioware. Henry Cooldown is from No More Heroes, owned by Ubisoft. The Sith/Endar Spire is from STAR WARS: Knights of the Old Republic, owned by Bioware. Battle of the Heroes is from STAR WARS: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, previously owned by 20th Century Fox, now owned by Disney. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain